


Cool

by HeartHarps



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Boarding School, F/F, Fluff, Underage Drinking, not to excess though just chill~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHarps/pseuds/HeartHarps
Summary: Katya just went for it. “Can I be honest?” She asked. She knew the sharp edges at the top of the bottle were pressing into her palm, but she couldn't feel it.“Yeah,” Trixie assured.Katya felt the muscle memory of her brain pretending to say this hundreds of times take over. She said, “I wanna see you in action.”





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you’re ready for some fluffy high school girlfriends. This is an AU based on the world of the X-men. (I know Wolverine is actually 5’3”. Let’s pretend he’s big and scary.) The general idea is there are people who have mutations and they’re like an oppressed class. There’s a special boarding school where kids with mutations can go, and Katya shows up for the winter semester…dot dot dot.  
> I’m terrible at incorporating physical descriptions into the story, so here: Trixie and Katya are both 16. Trixie has long straight blonde hair. Katya is a skinny, sporty little kid who buzzed her head last year, so now it’s grown out to like a messy teenager version of the pants on the runway hair.  
> Okay enjoy the show!

There was ice living inside her.

That was clear to Katya, as Trixie sat across from Katya on her own dorm room floor, bundled up in a sweater and a blanket but still shivering. _Why is she shivering in her own room?_ Katya wondered, as Trixie read aloud from her notes.

“John F. Kennedy was the thirty-fifth President of the United States,” Trixie mumbled, with a piece of blonde hair stuck in her mouth. It was long and spilling everywhere overtop her blanket cocoon. Her knees were tucked up, and she was clutching her notebook close to her face; it looked like a struggle when she hooked a finger around the hair and pulled, unwilling to move her arm too far from her body. “Until his assassination in November of 1963.” She squinted at her page and hugged herself closer.

Katya felt bad. If it was cold in there, it didn’t bother her, but for all she knew it could be 100°F in Trixie’s room. Katya couldn’t really tell that kind of thing, because temperatures didn’t affect her like other people. And they definitely didn’t affect her like they affected Trixie. There was ice living inside her; Katya had no idea what temperature made Trixie shiver. She suddenly worried that the other girl was always this cold. “Um,” She interrupted, hoping Trixie wouldn't mind. Trixie looked up and her eyebrows were knitted together. “Can you make it warmer in here?”

Trixie's eyes pressed shut for a second. “Shit. I'm sorry,” She said quietly. “I got maintenance to turn the heat down. I, I get really cold.”

It took Katya a second to realize that Trixie had misunderstood her. She couldn't believe Trixie had gotten temperature changed in anticipation of Katya visiting her room. When they had been assigned a group project for History of Mutantkind, Katya had suggested they meet at Trixie's dorm so she would be more comfortable. “No. Yes, I can tell that you're cold,” Katya promised, on her way to wanting to laugh at the obviousness, but Trixie still looked so distressed, she didn't get there. “The heat doesn't bother me.”

Trixie's soft but defined brows lifted in confusion. “What?” Her natural makeup looked too sweet for her worried face.

Katya pushed her weirdly-growing-out hair back from her face and looked around the room. “Do you usually have it warmer?” She couldn't find a thermostat, just blankets and sweaters poking out of every crevice. There was a pillow stuffed into the windowsill, probably failing to keep the New York winter from leaking through the ancient wood and glass.

Trixie just stared at Katya with her big brown eyes and nodded. There was ice living inside her. That was clear to Katya.

Katya smiled in hopes of putting Trixie at ease a little. “Let's turn it up. You wanna call maintenance again?”

Trixie looked up at the ceiling above Katya, and then down into her book again. “It's okay,” She said.

“You're shivering,” Katya countered, hearing her voice come out soft. She was wracking her brain, trying to remember how the heating worked in her own dorm room.

“I don't wanna call maintenance,” Trixie said. It was almost totally lost through her hair, clothes, and blanket shroud, but Katya heard it.

She knew Trixie was shy. Katya had been at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for a couple weeks then, and in all the hours she had been in class with Trixie and a dozen other sixteen-year-olds, Trixie hadn't spoken up once. “I can call them,” Katya offered.

But Trixie shook her head quickly, flying hairs getting stuck in her lip gloss again.

Katya paused, thought everything over again. _What's going on? Am I missing something?_ As Trixie peeled hair off her mouth again, staring down at her notebook, Katya asked, “Why not?”

Trixie let her eyes meet Katya's again. She pulled on a loose thread from the hem of her blanket. “It's stupid, but…” And then when Katya waited patiently, Trixie continued, “Logan scares me.”

Katya was blanking. She had no idea who Trixie was talking about, or how they related. “Huh?”

Trixie started to get up and Katya felt bad. “The maintenance guy,” Trixie said, getting her feet under her and fixing the blanket around herself like a cape, “He's big and scary.” She was looking above Katya's head and hovering across the room towards her, so Katya got up to look too.

“Okay so,” Katya started, almost saying _so no maintenance guy_ , but then she was turning to see the small box Trixie was looking at. It was painted the same colour as the wall, and sat only a few inches down from the ceiling. Realizing what it must be, Katya finished, “Oh.” She absentmindedly pulled down the hem of her hoodie.

Trixie shuffled away from Katya a bit, and said, “Yeah.”

But Katya only had to glance around for  a second before she could promise, “That's no problem.”

Trixie looked wildly between Katya, the thermostat, and the tall bookshelf that obscured the entire wall below it. She pulled the blanket tighter, curling her hands in so her fingers wouldn't be exposed to the apparently-too-cold air.

 _Ice_ , Katya thought, wondering what Trixie's mutation was like in action, other than making her shiver all the time. “Yeah,” She said. Katya walked over, climbed up onto Trixie's rolling chair, and then hopped up onto the desk.

“What—”

Some part of Katya's brain was thinking this would be easier if she wasn't wearing distressed mom jeans, but Katya had shut off rationalizing physical escapades long ago. The top of her head didn't even reach the ceiling when she was upright on the desk, which was nestled next to the heavy, solid bookshelf. Katya swung her leg up and around to step on one of the highest shelves. Grabbing the top, she hoisted herself up, until she could get her knees up on top.

Katya heard Trixie gasp. “Katya—careful!”

Katya straightened up a little, and she started to fall off the side. She let one leg slide off, catching the top of the shelf to regain her balance, and then she was fine. Katya used her other hand to reach a flexed finger towards the thermostat.

“Oh, my god,” Trixie said, as Katya forced the ancient mechanism up and up and up.

“To the top?” Katya asked.

“I don't— _please_ just come down.” Trixie's voice was watery.

 _I'll put it to the top_ , Katya decided. Her fingertip was straining white against the tiny temperature slider, but she could barely feel it. She could barely feel most things.

When the thermostat was maxed out, Katya let herself slide easily over the edge. Trixie exclaimed again, “Katya!” as she fell the six feet to the ground.

Katya landed somewhat upright but with no finesse at all, instantly falling over and sprawling across the ground. The closed-mouth giggles bubbled up before she could stop them.

“Are you _okay_?” Trixie said, almost losing her blanket-cape to kneel down next to Katya. “Holy shit.”

White-blonde hairs had fallen over Katya’s face, some reaching down to her mouth, and she pushed it all back and over one side. “Yeah,” Katya said. She was fine on the floor, staring up at Trixie. There was a dull feeling in her feet, but it would be gone in seconds, and there would be nothing permanent. There was never anything permanent. “Yeah. Remember, I'm…” Katya trailed off and just stared.

After a second, Trixie closed her eyes and sighed. “Right.” She sat back. “You scared me,” She still said, looking down at Katya with her eyebrows knitted together again.

Katya’s voice was quiet when she said, “I'm fine.” She felt bad—and then confused. Being what she was, Katya had shut off rationalizing physical escapades long ago. She was fine, she was always fine. Where others had entire childhoods of muscle memory telling them if they climb they'll break a bone, if they fall they'll hurt their head, Katya had unlearned everything preventing her from throwing her skinny little body anywhere and everywhere, whenever she wanted.

Except for a scared blonde girl frowning over her.

“I'm sorry,” Katya said, feeling bad and confused and weird. Trixie softened a little. They listened to the heating system kick in, and Katya remembered why she had launched herself on top of that bookshelf in the first place.

Trixie was small saying, “Uh. Thanks.”

Katya smiled, shifting and sitting up, saying, “I told you, no problem.” Trixie stayed kneeling in place as Katya returned to her spot on the floor. Katya said, “Okay. History?”

Katya watched Trixie shuffle over to where her notebook had been abandoned on the ground. She shifted her blanket cocoon closer to the heating vent.

“I can read for a bit,” Katya offered. Trixie nodded, bringing her notebook up into her lap again. “Okay. Um,” Katya said, wishing she had taken better notes as she looked at her messy bullet points. “JFK had, like, a bunch of enemies.”

Katya started to explain what she understood of all the suspected assassins. Her notebook was almost totally illegible, but she remembered a lot from Professor Grey's lecture. As Katya talked, she kept looking at Trixie, considering each colour of her makeup. She got distracted and needed a glance from Trixie to remind her what she was doing more than once. Katya felt small, her skinny, short limbs sprawling out but still not reaching even close to Trixie on the other side of the room.

After a minute or two, Trixie sighed a little and released the iron grip on her blanket, letting it hang open around her shoulders. Katya hadn’t noticed it get warmer at all. Trixie smiled; they both smiled.

“Feel better?” Katya asked.

Trixie nodded. “Thanks,” She mumbled.

Katya couldn't help it. “Are you always cold? Like, in class and stuff?” Her mind was skirting over every lecture she had noticed Trixie in, pulling her sleeves down over her hands and staying quiet the entire time.

Trixie stared at Katya, mouth still frozen in a half-smile. “I'm used to it,” She said, sounding more sure of herself then. “Freezing is the only thing that keeps me awake when Professor Grey is talking.”

Katya found herself suddenly laughing. She was wheezing and shaking her hands around—and then, “She's _so_ boring,” Katya implored, grabbing her book again and bending it a little to expel any energy.

“Yeah. It's horrible,” Trixie agreed with a little smile.

When Trixie lowered her knees to cross her legs, Katya set her notebook aside. She asked, “Is she the worst?”

Trixie easily started into a detailed account of grievances and complaints, all “last year” this and “two years ago” that. For someone who never spoke up, Trixie certainly paid a lot of attention. Katya listened and laughed, forming memories of a person who was warm, soft, and did not act like she had ice living inside her at all.

* * *

There was a lot of words for what Katya was. She liked to think she was indestructible. She just knew that one day in eighth grade, her friends had dared her to scale the gazebo at Boston Common. As she’d hung from the first lip of the roof, fear of falling overwhelming her, heart beating harder and faster than ever before, something inside Katya had changed. Her sweaty hands had slipped and she’d fallen. Katya had heard her friends scream and cry…but she had been fine.

Ever since that day in eighth grade, Katya could survive six, ten, twenty foot falls with no broken bones. She didn't sweat anymore. She didn't fear falling anymore. Katya could touch fire and lick frozen poles. She could hit and get hit with no bruises, cuts, or scrapes. People called her _freak_ and _gross_ and _mutie_.

When Katya realized she was free to run, jump, and fall as she pleased, she was quick to leave the slow, stationary world of social conventions and obeying her parents behind, and her parents were quick to grow tired of it. They spent years barking нет, Екатерина and стоп, Екатерина. Her parents called her reckless and stupid.

Until a man named Xavier told them about his institute. Katya's parents were quick to agree to send her off. In no time, her life in Boston was gone, and Katya was sharing a big, old bathroom in a big, old house with a girl with blue skin. In gym class, the teacher said she had _superhuman durability_ and _impenetrable skin_.

Katya listened closely to those words; they meant something real. But before gym class had been about exploring her mutation and not hiding it, Katya hadn’t listened to her parents. She hadn’t listened to anyone. She learned to tune out the _stupid_ and the _freak_ and the _you scared me!_ which her parents had said dozens of times. Katya never felt guilty; she never regretted doing anything just because scared someone else.

Which is why she was so confused at caring about Trixie.

 _You scared me_ , said by Trixie, played in Katya’s head all night and all day and all night and all day again. Trixie’s face haunted the insides of Katya’s eyelids. Katya would turn around in physics to watch Trixie sit still in the back corner and stare at her notebook, remembering _you scared me_ , wondering why she cared that Trixie had seemed so upset.

Katya paid next to no attention to the lecture about heat exchange equations. The only heat exchange she cared about was Trixie staying warm. When the professor finally dismissed them, Katya rushed to the back of the class talk to Trixie. “Hey,” Katya greeted.

Trixie smiled and shifted away a little, but didn’t leave. “Hi.”

Katya wanted to touch her sweater, feel if it was warm enough. She asked, “Can we work on history tonight?” They hadn’t gotten much done the first time around,for all the chatter and laughter they’d shared.

“Sure. After dinner?” Trixie suggested.

* * *

They didn’t get much done the second time around either. Trixie and Katya had to ask Professor Grey for an extension on their report. They had until 9pm on Thursday to get it to her office, which meant they were in the library at 8:56 trying to print it out.

“Fuck,” Katya cursed quietly, as the page printed out blank again. Trixie started to laugh, holding the sleeve of her sweater in front of her mouth. “It’s not funny!” Katya claimed, but she was already giggling herself, snatching the blank paper off the tray.

“Let me do it,” Trixie insisted.

Katya made way for her to take over, and Trixie didn’t hesitate to yank open the loading tray and slam it shut again. Katya looked at Trixie. “Should you—”

“I got this,” She said as she mashed the green button on top. “This thing is temperamental and indestructible. Just like you.”

Katya felt her mouth fall open, and then she was laughing. Katya shook and bounced around as Trixie calmly watch their report print out. “Bitch,” She mused in a low voice, and then couldn't help glancing around to make sure no teachers had heard her.

“Ta da,” Trixie said, holding the most precious, most gorgeous artifact of stark bleached paper and black ink Katya had ever seen.

“Okay let’s go!”

They rushed out of the library, Trixie trying to hold the paper securely. They walked quickly, reaching the end of one hallway and turning to the hall Grey’s office was in. Trixie asked, “What time is it?”

But before Katya could answer, a door twenty feet away clicked open and Professor Grey stepped out. “Come on!” Katya said, panicking and grabbing Trixie’s hand, instantly pulling her into a run. “Professor!”

The teacher glanced over and paused locking up her office, looking like she regretted all her life choices. Katya just ran, regulating her speed by Trixie tugging her back. Trixie’s hand was big, and it felt easy and fun to hold it as they rushed.

“We're done!” Katya announced as they struggled to come to a stop in front of Professor Grey. Their hands let go. Katya and Grey looked at Trixie, who proudly handed her the report.

“Thank you ladies,” The professor said, accepting the paper with pain her eyes. “Less sprinting for the final project, okay?”

“Yes ma'am,” Katya said.

“Thank you,” Trixie added, quiet but sincere.

Professor Grey nodded and carried the paper away, and the rest was in her hands. Katya felt the adrenaline seep out of her as she smiled at Trixie again. They both turned back the way they came. Katya determinedly linked her arm around Trixie's, and set them off walking at a much calmer pace.

Katya walked close to Trixie, and they fell in step quickly. She was about to say something about a job well done, but Katya noticed Trixie repeatedly looking over at her, deep confusion showing on her face. “Are you okay?” Katya asked.

Trixie stared ahead. She adjusted her arm as they walked, and Katya couldn't tell if she was pushing her away or pulling her closer, and in the end it felt like neither. “Yeah it's…nothing,” Trixie said, and then quieter, “It's stupid.”

“It's not stupid,” Katya promised in time with their steps. She hooked Trixie a little closer, watching her face, and it looked like she smiled.

“Sure, um,” Trixie started, staring fiercely at the floor, “Most people don't like…hugging me, or anything.”

Katya glanced at their entangled arms. She almost spat out a _why not?_ before she realized the answer, the obvious reason that applied to so many questions in their lives as mutants. _Because there's ice living inside her_. “Oh,” She said, trying to sound just the right amount of surprised. And then because she actually was surprised, “Really?”

Trixie shrugged a little as they slowed down to turn the corner towards the dorms.

“I don't get it,” Katya said. “I think you're a perfectly lovely temperature.”

Trixie laughed, two soft noises in her throat as she smiled at the ground. Katya focused on trying to feel the chill from Trixie's body…but she couldn't. Whatever Trixie was, it didn't bother Katya.

“Wait, do I feel warm to you?” Katya asked conspiratorially, as they neared Trixie's dorm room. Katya's was further up on the other side.

Trixie actually looked over at Katya again, saying through her smile, “Yeah.”

Katya fought the urge to wrap her arms, her whole body around Trixie as they slowed. They came up to Trixie's door, and Katya didn't want to let her go. She wanted to see if she could feel her ice, wanted to hold Trixie so she would never be cold again. “Weird,” Katya said quietly, unable to keep the smirk off her lips.

Trixie released her arm and wandered forwards, smirking right back at Katya. In a contest to use the smallest voice, she repeated, “Yeah.”

Katya had to clear her throat, and she felt the need to glance up and down the empty hallway. Her arm felt different hanging out by itself then, even though Katya knew it wasn't missing Trixie's body heat—or body cold, rather. She just missed tugging Trixie along beside her. “Do you want a hug?” Katya asked.

“Uh. Okay.”

So Katya hugged her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pushed her face into the shoulder of her fuzzy sweater. She squeezed as tight and as long as she dared, which was pretty tight but not that long. Trixie didn’t feel like ice at all. She felt big and soft and solid, and Katya felt so happy to hug her, regardless of anything or anyone else.

When Katya stepped back, Trixie was still smiling. Katya said, “Okay. Good night.”

“G’night,” Trixie echoed, pushing into her room as Katya forced herself to inch down the hall.

* * *

Katya was about to awkwardly sit down next to her blue-skinned neighbour Alaska's group of friends like she always did at dinner, when she heard someone call, “Katya!” She found Trixie with one big arm of her cream-coloured sweater up in the air, waving and smiling. Katya felt herself brighten. She checked, and Alaska was deep in conversation and waving her long nails in someone's face, so Katya bounded down between the long cafeteria tables. She watched Trixie scooch over as she rounded the end. Katya buzzed as she came up next to her.

“Kim, Bob, Monét,” Trixie introduced three people around her, as Katya stepped over the bench and sank down. “This is Katya.”

Katya hadn't even let go of her tray when Bob, the girl with the afro, said, “Are you kidding me right now?” She turned her shit-eating grin between Trixie and Katya. “This is the indestructible girl?”

The surprise of having a reputation proceed her stunned Katya long enough that she just looked at Bob, mouth hanging just open as Trixie said, “Oh my god, shut up.”

Monét was watching Bob through perfect circular glasses with a dumb smile, and Kim just looked smug. Bob held tentative eye contact with Katya, saying, “She looks like I could, fucking, snap her in half right now.”

Katya almost made it to snapping back, but she felt Trixie move next to her, and then Trixie challenged, “Jump off a bookshelf and see what _you_ look like tomorrow, bitch.”

That shut Bob up, though her wide eyes betrayed she still wasn't convinced as she popped french fries in her mouth. Monét clicked her tongue and threw her dark braids back over her shoulder. “Stop being shady,” She told Bob, and then gave Katya a sweet look. “She’s just jealous 'cause she loves Deadpool.”

“I'm nothing like Deadpool,” Katya claimed, and everyone looked at her. “I'm a girl.” Trixie laughed at that, and so did Kim, Bob, and Monét, even though it wasn't supposed to be that funny. Katya was only really listening to Trixie. She couldn't help but realize Trixie's laugh was incredible; she couldn't help glancing over at her delighted face.

Bob chuckled and nudged Kim, asking, “C'mon, is she Deadpool?”

Katya watched Kim regard her with deep, wide eyes. The girl across the table somehow exuded seriousness, even though she looked extremely cute with perfect, colourful makeup and her black hair up in pigtails. After a second, Kim shrugged and said, “Close enough.”

Bob was silently gesticulating in victory, Monét was squealing, and Trixie was staring at her. Katya ignored them all to ask Kim, “Are you a _telepath_?”

Kim squinted. “Did you really burn your pet lizard?”

“What the—”

“Oh my god.”

“ _No_ , no no no,” Katya promised, passing around the eye contact so everyone would believe her, determinedly pushing her hair back and pulling it down the one side of her head. “I set _myself_ on fire. The lizard just got in the way.”

“Oh my god!” Trixie repeated, more scandalized this time. Bob was making disgusted noises and Kim was cackling a little.

Monét interrupted the symphony of teenage girl noises to say, “Wait,” seeming sweet but kind of ditzy. “Can you finish the gym class story?” She asked Bob.

Trixie breathed and Kim lit up, leaning in to listen. “Alright,” Bob said, “So I'm sitting there with nothing to do, like always.”

 _This sounds like a great story_ , Katya mused, as she started to actually eat her dinner. She listened to Bob's story, which turned funny very quickly. Everyone was laughing through their food. After a while, though, Katya felt and heard Trixie’s entire body shiver.

Katya's heart thrummed with sympathy as the conversation continued. She looked at Trixie. After a second, Trixie glanced over, so Katya leaned over and mumbled, “Are you cold?”

Trixie's eyes cast down. Low enough to be under Bob's story, she said, “I'm fine.” The rest of the girls were glancing at them as Bob slowed her words, half-distracted. Katya didn't want it to be a big deal, but she felt Trixie shiver again.

Katya shifted closer on the bench, wrapped her arms around Trixie's shoulders, and leaned her face onto her. Kim, Monét, and Bob were all looking at them, as if they were doing an interpretive dance or something. “Mm hm?” Katya encouraged Bob.

“Um,” Bob said, unable to avert her gaze for more than a second, “Yeah, uh, Hank said I was cheating, so I punched Havok in the face.”

Everyone laughed. Katya smiled, feeling Trixie giggle and relax against her. As Bob kept talking, Trixie leaned into Katya more and more. Katya just kept her arms firmly around Trixie's shoulders and hoped she was warming up. The weird looks declined and then dropped off, until there was no more ice at their table at all.

* * *

“Kim was like, _I just wanna go to Chipotle without getting stared at_ ,” Bob explained as they waited outside their first class of the day, physics. “So I was like, giving the government the right to murder you won't stop that.”

Katya nodded along as Bob spoke, absorbing as much as she could, paying close attention how Bob thought about mutant things. She was really smart about this stuff. Katya had learned that over the weeks as she had been hanging around Trixie, since Trixie was usually hanging around Bob.

Just like Katya shared a bathroom with the girl with blue skin, Alaska, Bob’s dorm was next door to Trixie’s. Bob and Trixie were pretty good friends. Bob just liked to sit in the front of every class and correct the teacher, so it didn’t look that way during lectures. She also didn’t love spending time in Trixie’s room, given how hot she kept it. Getting a couple more weeks at Xavier’s under her belt, Katya had learned that she actually was the only person there who didn’t mind Trixie’s weird temperature things.

Which was why Bob and Katya loitered outside their morning classes every day, waiting for Trixie—who refused to eat breakfast because the glass-walled cafeteria was too cold in the mornings—to show her face to the rest of the school. Bob wanted to say hi, and Katya wanted to give Trixie a hug. Every day, she wanted to give Trixie a hug.

“I don't know what Xavier is teaching them,” Bob worried, talking about Kim, her little sister Monét, and the rest of students in the year below Trixie, Katya, and Bob. Apparently Professor Xavier's mutant-non-mutant relations course had gone downhill since Bob and Trixie had taken it.

“Hm,” Katya encouraged.

Bob suddenly looked up at something behind Katya. “Hey,” She said.

When Katya turned, Trixie was walking up. She was wearing a smile, her hair piled half-up in a bun, and a thick, baby pink cable knit sweater.

Katya felt herself smile. Trixie smiled back, and then Katya was reaching out and wrapping her arms around Trixie's middle, as Bob continued, “Did you do the assignment for Summers’ class?”

Trixie squeezed around Katya's shoulders. For someone who barely felt most things, Katya really treasured that single second of her day when she was holding Trixie and Trixie was holding her. “No,” Trixie answered, as if it was obvious.

“Thank god,” Bob breathed. “Okay. Yesterday, Kim and I were talking about the Mutant Registration Act…”

Katya weakly let Trixie go as Bob restarted her story. She watched Trixie react to their friend's words, and wished she had something to add but had only started believing in her rights as a mutant last week, so Katya just listened. They only had a few minutes before class started, but by the time the professor was swishing into the classroom, Katya had given Trixie a hug, and Bob had said hi, so they were content to find their seats in the back, middle, and front of the room and pretend to pay attention for an hour.

* * *

Katya wasn't surprised to return to her dorm room one day and find Alaska waiting on her bed. All the doors had locks and personal keys, but whatever Alaska was, she was above that kind of thing. The straightest answer Katya could get to the question of what exactly Alaska was, why her skin was blue, was that she was an alien. Katya had flat-out refused to believe that at first, but she had yet to hear anything else plausible. “Ugh,” Katya greeted, letting her books sprawl and spill onto her desk.

Alaska didn't move from where she was laid back on the bed, letting her free hair spill like a black waterfall over the side. She didn't even look up, just kept typing on her cellphone held above her face. “Hey,” She spat shortly. “Can I borrow your boots?”

Katya eyed the big, black combat boots in the corner. “Yeah,” She said. After a couple months of living next to each other, they were used to sharing combs, clothes, and saliva—the last one just once, at a party with Alaska's friends. (Katya had pretended she wasn't homesick and gotten drunk. She didn't remember much aside from bouncing around a lot and pulling a blue mouth onto her own.) Katya went over and perched on the edge of the bed. She was tired from a long day of being indestructible and sitting still, so she leaned back on her hands and looked at Alaska.

“So,” Alaska started, letting her phone fall to the bed. To the ceiling, she said, “I heard you like hugging Trixie.”

Katya almost acted on the confusion that dominated her brain in response to that statement. She forgot all the time that people thought hugging Trixie was weird. “Mm hm. I do,” Katya said.

Alaska shifted, rolling and propping her head up on one hand. When Katya looked over, she squinted at her. “Why?”

“Fuck,” Katya said, a direct manifestation of the frustration inside her. “She's a _person_. She's my friend; like you don't hug Detox.” Katya stared Alaska down, gesturing accusatorially.

Alaska just reached a deep blue arm across the deep red blanket to snatch her phone up again. She huffed a little as she unlocked it, the white light illuminating the lines in her drawn brow. Katya wondered if Alaska had broken into her room just to talk about this. She decided she didn't care, and stared down at her hands.

Katya knew Trixie wasn't really _just_ a person. She was a pretty, kind, special person, who had shit luck when it came to her mutation. Katya felt bad about that. Trixie was one of the first people Katya had connected with at Xavier's—and this was Katya's first time away from home. As well as she was handling herself, Katya knew she wouldn't be literally clinging to any new friends back in Boston the same way. She understood why she liked Trixie so much, why she felt so drawn to hug her, keep her warm.

Katya huffed a little as she climbed back off the bed. “I have to get changed,” She said, grabbing the boots and tossing them into the middle of the floor, even though she was kind off pissed at Alaska. It was Friday, which meant someone in the year above Katya would be hosting a party Alaska was heading to, so she would be leaving soon, and wanting the boots. And if she wanted the boots, she would get them. Katya knew that. She moved to her dresser to start rifling through her clothes.

“You coming to Gia's?” Alaska asked.

“No.” Katya needed to offer, “Trixie's.” She had gotten fed up with the idea that no could stand hanging out in Trixie's room for very long, and made a loud and long deal out of inviting herself over. Trixie had bashfully accepted, admitting she had beer stashed under her bed and a record player to show off.

Alaska hummed as she sat up. “Enjoy your popsicle,” She wished.

Katya ignored her as she stalked towards the bathroom, grabbed the boots, and left.

* * *

“Ah!” Katya exclaimed, when Trixie opened her dorm room door one Friday night weeks later, wearing fleece pyjama pants and an ‘I ❤ NY’ shirt with _short sleeves_. “She has arms!” She said, making Trixie sputter with laughter. Katya's hands instantly found Trixie's bare skin, before she jerked them away, realizing that might be weird. She was just surprised at the sight when Trixie was usually completely hidden inside her giant pink Ralphie onesie on Fridays. “Sorry.”

As Trixie let her in and pushed the door shut, she said, “It's okay.” Katya processed that Melissa Etheridge was already spinning on her record player. And then Trixie was holding her arms out. And Katya was skimming her fingers over one of her forearms. It wasn't cold, not to Katya, but smooth and perfect. Like plastic; like Trixie was a big, blonde doll.

“Cool,” Katya said as she let go. Trixie gave her a weird look, so she revised, “Neat. Whatever.”

Without Katya holding onto her, Trixie moved and started to grab her pillows. “I heard you kicked Pyro's ass today in gym class,” She said as she tossed them onto the ground.

Katya shrugged as she sank happily onto her pillow, and watched Trixie pull the box out from under her bed that had her beer hidden inside. “I've been playing with fire since before…” She trailed off, trying to remember. She shifted a little closer on the ground so they were less than arm's length apart and Katya could accept a bottle from Trixie. Katya waited for the _tssk_ of Trixie cracking open her own beer before deciding, “Since before I could walk.”

But Trixie almost had the bottle to her lips by then, and the laughter rose out of her so quick she choked and coughed on the single sip that made it into her mouth, sending spit everywhere. Katya laughed at her struggle. Melissa crooned passionately in the background. “ _Shit_ ,” Trixie muttered, and then hacked out the last of her giggles. She took a long, real swig as Katya opened her own bottle. Trixie stared at the record player where it spun on her shelf and said, “I heard he had a boner the whole time.”

Katya snorted. “That's not my problem,” She said, and tipped back almost half the beer right away.

Trixie gave her a weird kind of look. “That's…” She said, but didn't finish her sentence. Katya raised her eyebrows a bit as she chugged. Trixie's lips pressed into a smile and she made a ‘hm’ noise in her throat.

Katya swallowed and inhaled. “Trixie,” She said to get Trixie to look at her. “Boys’ erections aren't your problem."

Trixie screamed out laughing then, almost spilling her beer and flailing in place. And Trixie's laugh made Katya laugh, so she leaned forwards and giggled. The adrenaline running through her body convinced her to sit up on her knees. As soon as she could breathe, Katya set to work on her beer again. She wished she had been put in Trixie's gym class, as she tipped the bottle up repeatedly and watched Trixie carefully consider her own. The sweet, full sound of the guitar lilted around them. Katya hadn't finished her first beer, but as Trixie made for another sip, she used her free hand to pull another bottle out of the box and hand it Katya’s way. Katya threw back the last of the first one. It wasn't until after she'd swallowed she realized she had been staring at Trixie's arms. Katya looked down and had to hold her hair out of her face as she opened her second bottle.

“You're really strong,” Trixie said, as if it was some new observation, making Katya look up. Trixie added, “I'm just thinking about gym.”

Katya sank sideways onto her butt again, answering with disdain, “No.”

“You're really smart,” Trixie revised.

“No.”

“Okay.”

After a second of staring each other down with smiles still behind their eyes and bottles still in their hands, they both burst into giggles. Katya watched Trixie and squeezed her second bottle fiercely, feeling light and full of beer. She was looking at Trixie's arms again. There was a nagging feeling in her gut, of something she had been curious about for a long time. Trixie lifted her bottle, slow to bring the glass rim up.

Katya just went for it. “Can I be honest?” She asked. She knew the sharp edges at the top of the bottle were pressing into her palm, but she couldn't feel it.

“Yeah,” Trixie assured.

Katya felt the muscle memory of her brain pretending to say this hundreds of times take over. She said, “I wanna see you in action.”

Trixie's eyebrow quirked. She held out a hand. Katya was thrumming with excitement and handing over whatever she was holding before she even remembered it was the bottle of beer. With light fingers, Trixie brought the rim up close to her mouth.

Katya was transfixed as Trixie pursed her lips, and then the softest hum of her breath resonating in the neck of the bottle sounded. Thin, white frost appeared and crept quickly all the way down the outside as the drink cooled off. It was less than a second until it was obvious the beer was thoroughly chilled. Trixie's lips didn't relax, just turned up into a smile, and she extended it back into the arm's length of space between them.

It didn't feel any different in Katya's hand when she took it back. Not just because of her weirdness with temperature, but also because she was staring so intently at Trixie, her brain thinking of nothing but Trixie's mouth, fingers, eyes as she had just done that. Katya wouldn't have realized if Xavier's had been raided by the FBI right then.

Suddenly, a genius, one-in-a-million idea came to her. “Do me,” Katya said, and stuck her arm out.

Trixie had raised her bottle but now it was paused in mid-air, her face frozen in disbelief. “Huh?”

“Freeze my arm.” Katya moved her legs around to cross them, keeping her hand up and accessible for Trixie to destroy as she pleased.

Trixie's fingers picked at the label on her bottle as she looked between Katya's face and arm. “I don't know,” was all she said.

“Just do it.” Katya didn't know either; she didn't know how durable her body really was, how cold Trixie could actually go. She wanted to find out. Katya wanted to know what Trixie could do in the way she knew everything worth knowing: with her body.

Trixie knit her brow tighter and tighter. She tilted her head as she considered Katya's bare skin, and brushed her hair out of her face. Katya was almost bouncing in place. But Trixie stayed solemn, meeting Katya's eyes, and her quiet voice shook as she said, “I don't wanna hurt you.”

“You won't. I'll tell you when to stop,” Katya promised, shifting millimeters closer and further back. She was definitely way too excited about this idea.

“Oh,” Trixie suddenly said, sounding like a regular person again, “Hold on.”

Katya slumped and let her arm drop as Trixie leaned to the side to grab her backpack. She rummaged around and retrieved a pencil. Katya watched it, watched Trixie hold it between to fingers and smile just a little.

In what seemed like an instant, tiny ice crystals appeared all over the pencil. Trixie let it fall to the ground, and it shattered like an icicle, collapsing into a long pile of frozen wood and graphite pieces.

Katya's brain played a montage of her limbs freezing and collapsing just like that. It only made her heart beat faster. “Woah,” She said through her splitting smile, reaching out her hand again.

Trixie considered, looking closer to guiltily interested then.

“Please Trixie,” Katya asked, shaking her arm. She watched the smile play on Trixie’s lips—until she smacked her own knee and looked away.

“Fine,” Trixie told Katya.

“Yay!” Katya cheered, bouncing in place, images of avalanches and building demolitions flashing through her head.

“You have to tell me when to stop,” Trixie said as she shifted closer.

Katya managed to nod solemnly, scooching in as well. She felt the need to close her eyes. Waiting blind, Katya felt one of Trixie's knees bump against hers. Trixie's fingertips lifted her arm up a little. Katya took a deep breath to try and calm down.

“Okay,” Trixie said, and Katya's stomach was turning. One of Trixie's hands wrapped around her forearm, holding but not squeezing it. Katya loved how big her hand seemed around her skinny arm. “Can you feel this?”

Katya waited for the cold, the ice, the collapse. None of her body existed beyond the section of her arm being touched by Trixie, as she focused on feeling the chill. She wanted to spit _no no no_ right away, but managed to wait a couple seconds, before she couldn't sit still and silent any longer. “Uh, no.” Katya thought she heard Trixie swallow, but she was so full of energy she instantly forgot; it could have been either of them.

“Hm,” Trixie said, sounding so low and close. “Can you feel this?”

 _No no no no no—wait. Oh. No_. Katya tried to breathe without moving or making a sound. “No,” She said, and the words came out a little bit strangled, like her body was afraid to say them. There was so much stillness and silence. Katya felt like she had super speed, like the world was moving way too slowly around her. She could feel her eyes moving, almost fluttering open, but she kept them closed.

Trixie let Katya's arm go, which confused Katya—until fingers pressed gently to the underside of her jaw. Katya had to work not to flinch back. The soft skin was flushed with tingling feelings that Katya knew had nothing to do with Trixie's ice. “This?” Trixie asked, as her thumb brushed Katya's cheek and then disappeared.

 _Smart_ , Katya thought, _Maybe I'll feel it in a more sensitive place._ But all the pure, yellow excitement inside Katya was turning deep, hot, and red pooling in her stomach anyways. She was taking quiet, short breaths and digging her fingers into her own leg. Katya said, “It's, um, not cold,” feeling only warm buzzing where their skin met.

Trixie's hand lifted away. Katya felt cold, then, exposed without the close, intimate touch against her neck. Trixie's voice was even quieter, but breathy and challenging now, asking, “Can you feel this?”

Katya was on fire and frozen waiting for Trixie to touch her. The world was moving so slowly. She wanted so badly to get up and run or fall or something, anything.

And then somehow, Katya knew what was coming. She didn't hear it, couldn't see it with her eyes closed, but she knew what Trixie did next before it happened. Katya's body tensed, and then Trixie's lips pressed against hers.

Trixie was kissing Katya with her solid, temperatureless mouth. Releasing the tension of anticipation, Katya kissed back, pushing the muscles in her lips lined up imperfectly against Trixie's. There was ice living inside Trixie and there was fire living inside Katya, growing and blooming, calming her down and riling her up at the same time.

When Trixie pulled back, Katya let her eyes fall open. “Yes,” She answered in a rasp. _Yes_ she could feel. _Yes_ she wanted to feel. Katya reached up to grab her face with the singular goal of kissing her again. But their eyes connected, and Katya paused. She looked quickly over Trixie's lips, her hair, her own warm hands against Trixie’s pale skin. Trixie smiled. Katya’s heart fluttered. Katya leaned forwards and kissed her again desperately, head tilting to one side. She tilted it the other, pulsing her lips against Trixie’s, feeling Trixie kiss back out of sync.

Katya stopped it promptly again. She forced herself to breathe and calm down, stay still. She looked at Trixie, skimming one of her thumbs up and down on her cheek.

“Cold?” Trixie asked.

Katya was looking at her and—why did she look nervous? Why was there uncertainty in her eyes? “No,” Katya said matter-of-factly.

Trixie looked down. Katya let go and sat back, getting up onto her knees so she could crawl around and lean into Trixie’s side. She wrapped her arms around Trixie’s chest and clasped her hands over her bare arm. Katya let her head loll onto her shoulder. She promised, “Never.”

Katya had to hope Trixie could feel her body heat until she felt Trixie relax, sigh a little, and let her head bump against Katya’s. _Yes, I can feel this_ , Katya thought.

* * *

Katya thought about making sure Trixie was warm enough a lot. She didn't need to, and Trixie reminded her of that now and then, but Katya did it anyways. She always asked and offered to talk to the teacher, give Trixie a hug, or grab another sweater. It was something that just kept running through her head.

But right now, Katya wasn't thinking about that. Because she was lying on top of her sheets, one hand tangled in Trixie's hair, and they were kissing.

They made out slow, sweet, and lazy. Katya's hand scratched through messy blonde hair, holding Trixie just close enough for their mouths to connect. And they connected, over and over, dry and wet, lips and tongue. Katya felt like she would never get sick of this, thinking about nothing, as they kissed softly in Katya’s room with the thermostat jacked up. Trixie liked to do this thing where she would hold Katya's bottom lip or tongue between her teeth for a second, and then giggle. Katya's stomach would flip as Trixie kissed her again.

Trixie’s hand was grabbing at Katya’s hip, either unconsciously or consciously pulling her closer, when the handle on the door to the bathroom started jiggling.

They both managed to pause at the same time, hands tensing and relaxing where they sat in hair and on hips. Katya opened her eyes to see Trixie looking at her, lips pink and smiling. “Alaska’s coming,” Katya said, pulling her hand back.

Trixie didn’t move, just brushed her thumb along the soft fabric of Katya’s t-shirt. She accepted it, saying, “Okay.”

Katya felt her own smile quirk up. They hadn’t exactly been hiding the fact that they were making out whenever they could get back to one of their dorms, but they hadn’t gone and told anyone, either. To be polite, Katya rolled onto her back so she could look over at the door. She held Trixie’s hand in place on her side before wrapping her own firmly around it, letting it fall to the bed between them.

The bathroom door opened with a _thump_ . “Katya I need your— _ohhh_ ,” Alaska said, pausing with her hand still on the inside knob. “Trixie?”

Trixie pushed up a little, and waved with the hand Katya was still grabbing, dragging Katya’s hand up into the air with her. “Hi Alaska.”

Alaska’s chin dipped down as she looked at them. “Huh,” She said, and threw her neverending ponytail back. “Katya I need your red jacket.”

 _Huh_ , Katya echoed silently. “On the chair,” She said, because her desk chair was wearing her red Adidas jacket.

Alaska went and snatched it up. Stalking back to the bathroom with red and white stripes hung over her back, Katya caught her smirking over. _There’s a glowing blue heart in there somewhere_ , She decided as the door slammed.

“Where were we?” Katya asked dramatically as she rolled back over to face Trixie again, throwing her hand back so Trixie's arm wrapped over her. Trixie wiggled even closer than before with shining eyes. Katya brought her mouth to Trixie’s smile and mumbled, “Oh yeah.”

* * *

“I don't have them,” Trixie promised, shaking her head as Katya swallowed a mouthful of her meal.

“Well I can't find them,” Katya whined. She had one knee up on the bench so she could crowd into Trixie's side and and talk in her ear all through dinner. Katya's skinny ass owned exactly one article of clothing that even began to fit the blossoming Trixie, a giant pair of brand name sweatpants, and they were missing. Katya had even leant them to Trixie. They both knew Trixie was the primary suspect, and now their friends sitting with them in the cafeteria did too. “It was after we watched _500 Days of Summer_ ,” Katya reminded Trixie's face, catching Bob's eye-roll in the periphery.

When Katya let her head hang over the table, Trixie pouted at Katya. Trixie reached up and brushed the white-blonde hair from where it had fallen in front of Katya's eyes. She smoothed it behind her ear. They looked at each other, and Trixie smoothed it again, and again, and—

“Look, you guys are cute,” Bob said, making them both look over. Katya felt Trixie's hand fall away. Bob's expression was verging on smug as she said, “It's great that you're, you know, cute. But can we _please_ talk about something else.” Katya leaned back, giving Bob a faux-annoyed look.

“I heard Logan got fired,” Monét claimed, coming to her sister's aid instantly.

“No, he, _ugh_ ,” Kim said, wiggling closer, putting her hands out so they would all know she was serious. “Professor Grey said he was leaving.”

“It's about time,” Trixie said. Katya felt herself smile over. Her hand jumped up onto the table, searching for Trixie's, but she stopped it.

Bob shook her head. “Logan is one creepy dude.”

“He's terrifying!” Trixie exclaimed, and Katya really wanted to hold her hand. But she just stayed put, pressing her knee into Trixie's leg and staring. There was a lull. The five of them sat and ate and looked for a second, silent as the cafeteria continued to buzz with laughter and ruckus around them. Then Trixie said, “I'm cold.”

“Ah!” Katya made the sound involuntarily, starting and wrapping her body around Trixie's side. Bob rolled her eyes. Trixie stuck her middle finger up, which Katya was thankful for, so she didn't have to let go to do it herself. Trixie leaned into Katya, hanging onto her arm to keep her close. Katya could just see the happy little smile on her lips.

Monét was considering them with a vacant smirk. “Bob, why don't you hug me like that?”

Bob visibly cringed. “Monét,” She said so quickly she almost dropped the first vowel entirely. Bob announced, “That's illegal.”

Kim leaned in, adding, “Not in Wisconsin, right Trixie?”

“Oh my god, stop it you guys,” Trixie said.

Katya could feel herself blushing. Even though Trixie seemed to be keeping a humorous spirit, _maybe I shouldn't be hugging her right now_. Katya let her arms fall away. She hated how Trixie had to sit up when she shifted away.

But then Trixie actually looked over at Katya, face confused. She pushed Katya's knee forwards and scooched into her side. When Katya still waited, unsure, Trixie gently nudged at her arms so Katya would hug her again.

Katya did. She hugged Trixie and pressed her cheek into her shoulder, meeting Bob's gaze. Bob was smiling, and shook her head a little. Katya said, “Roberta, go be gross somewhere else please.” Kim laughed and Monét just looked happy someone was bothering her sister.

“Wait,” Trixie suddenly said, looking to Kim with her body still fully leaning into Katya's. “Did Grey actually say Logan was leaving?” And then they were all quickly lost in the discussion of the shadier side of the Xavier's staff. They talked, laughed, explained things thrice to Monét, and no one said anything else about Katya refusing to let go of Trixie.

* * *

Katya was so mad. She was furious. Livid. How could Trixie betray her like this? “You didn't even _try_ ?” She exclaimed, standing on her knees on Trixie's bed. “You didn't even try, and then you _kissed me_!”

Trixie laughed, falling backwards on the bed. Her joyful screams filled the hot room and Katya's brain.

Katya felt herself giggling too. She sank to sitting back on her feet, feeling herself laugh, and thinking Trixie looked really pretty that day and _I can't believe this_. Katya couldn't believe Trixie had tricked her like that, let her think she had actually put effort into freezing Katya's arm when apparently she hadn't even tried. And here Katya was thinking she was genuinely indestructible.

When Trixie's hysteria calmed, she looked up at Katya with an amused smile and said, “I'm sorry.” Still lying down, she reached her hands weakly towards Katya.

Katya pouted, but climbed over. She lowered down into Trixie's arms. She had to flick her hair out of her face a couple times.

As she got a decent hold around Katya's body, Trixie said quietly, “I didn't want to hurt you.” They stared at each other. “And you looked so cute,” She admitted, turning up a smile.

“So—”

“So I kissed you,” Trixie said, and for good measure, she quickly closed the gap between them to press her lips on Katya's chastely.

Katya came out of it grinning, unable to be annoyed at anything Trixie did anymore. She  reached up to touch Trixie's face. They were quiet, looking at each other, and Katya thought her palm probably felt warm as she held Trixie's cheek.

Katya kissed her again, and then a second time, and then a third. When Trixie's tongue laved out over her lips, Katya met it with her own. She wrapped her mouth around them. Trixie hummed a little, and Katya's hand pulled gently at her face. Trixie's arm moved to pull at Katya's hip, so Katya kissed her deeper, kissed her so deep she pushed her onto her back. Katya was on top of Trixie, tongue searching and pushing around inside Trixie's mouth. Katya's body was thrumming with excitement and tingling feelings. Their lips mismatched perfectly, missing each other and pulsing at different times. It didn’t matter if it was messy, wet, or fervent. It was fun, and so easy to get lost in with the easy rhythm of soft touches—

Trixie suddenly pushed Katya up just far enough to break their kiss, breathing, “Wait!” When Katya’s eyes fell open, there was boundless enthusiasm in Trixie’s for some reason.

“What?” Katya asked, holding herself up with one arm, unsure if she should get off.

“Can I try for real?”

Katya was lost, still lost in the feeling of Trixie above, below and all around her. “Huh?”

Trixie’s lips formed a smooth ‘o’ shape, and she breathed out a white, frozen breath. It hit Katya’s face temperatureless.

 _Oh yeah_ , Katya remembered all at once, though half her brain was still weirdly transfixed at how Trixie had made the ice living inside her come to life so beautifully. “Yeah! Yeah, come on,” Katya encouraged, climbing backwards. She helped pull Trixie up to sitting. They settled on the bed, cross-legged facing each other again. Katya buzzed, and Trixie looked smug.

“Tell me when to stop,” Trixie reminded, as she finished shifting closer and closer, taking Katya’s arm in her hands.

Katya watched her face. Trixie looked down at her hands, turning serious, and then—”Oh!” Katya exclaimed. Her head shot down to check for an avalanche, any ice. But Trixie’s hands looked normal hovering in the air, having let go of Katya. Katya’s arm seemed completely intact, unfrozen. Katya’s brain finally processed that she had only felt a little chill where Trixie had held her.

“Cold?” Trixie asked.

Katya smiled up at her. “Yeah.”

“Colder?”

Katya was quick to nod emphatically. Trixie’s smile closed as she looked down, taking Katya’s arm again. Katya forced herself to exhale. She watched Trixie’s face, her eyelashes flutter.

Katya’s heart jumped as the chill set into her arm again. She remembered this. She remembered Boston winter stinging her nose when she was a kid, transferring ice pops between her tiny reddening hands. She could feel it, actually feel it, getting colder and colder. Distant muscle memory and the words of her gym teacher had her subconsciously thinking about telling Trixie to stop, but on the surface, she was transfixed, mesmerized by the sensation.

Katya suddenly remembered slipping on the icy sidewalk, and how slamming into the unforgiving frozen ground had sent a shock and a chill through her whole body.

“O-okay,” Katya said. She felt Trixie’s hands lift away, and watched her look up. The cold was seeping rapidly out of her arm. Trixie gave her an inquiring look, and Katya glanced down, to check herself for damage.

Turning her arm this way and that, it looked normal, felt normal, except for the last degrees of chilliness quickly dissipating in the heat of Trixie’s room. Katya was fine. She was always fine. She didn’t know how cold that had actually been, but she had been fine. Indestructible, thus far.

Katya smiled at Trixie.

“You okay?” Trixie still asked, lifting her arm with temperatureless fingertips to inspect it herself.

Katya trapped her hand by linking their fingers together. Bringing Trixie’s thumb up to her lips, Katya looked away, remembering how Trixie had worried and said _you scared me!_ when Katya had fallen off the bookshelf so long ago. Katya kissed Trixie’s thumb. She looked over and said, “I’m okay.”

There was love in Trixie’s eyes then, not fear. She wore a faint smile, and her fingers squeezed around Katya’s hand.

“That was cool,” Katya said.

Trixie rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my other one-shots if you liked this (I have so many now haha!) I love writing them! But if slow burn is more your speed, [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581083) is going to be updated tomorrow <3
> 
> My tumblr is over [here](<a%20href=) if you want to come overthink queens' insta posts with me!


End file.
